


A Sickly Benedict

by SnowPippin



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowPippin/pseuds/SnowPippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch is sick and is lying on his bed. Ameilia is busy taking care of that poor man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sickly Benedict

I sat at the edge of the bed, where Ben laid. His face was rather pale but yet, it was peaceful. His eyes were moving as he slept. He must be dreaming. I held my palm up onto his forehead to see if his fever had subsided, however it had not. I took the cloth inside the watered bowl and placed it on Ben's now warm forehead. I looked on at his beautiful features and even as he laid there sleeping, he looked absolutely beautiful. His eyelashes were longer than ever, due to the fever. I admired his face, his bowed-like lips, those kissable lips of his were chapped and dry. His breathing was slow and you could hear those little heaving of breaths. I dabbed the wet cloth gently and softly across his face and wiped those little beads of sweat that has formed above his beautiful formed lips. He started to stir, and he then grabbed my wrist, oh so gently. Slowly, he opened his beautiful galaxy eyes that were constantly changing into different colors. Tonight however, his eyes were filled with colors of Green and Grey. I smiled, a gentle smile and leaned in to give him a light kiss in which he unhesitantly returned.

* "This is not a dream." he said, his baritone voice echoed through every edge of the room.  
"It is a good dream, then." I smiled, a wide grin at him knowing that he had just quoted a scene from a movie which I loved.

He smiled and started to chuckle. His voice ever so deep due to the cause of his fever. He then started to lick his lips. I left the wet cloth on his forehead and went up to the bedside lamp and poured a glass of water for his dry throat and lips.

"Here, drink this. You look as if you need a drink." I said, helping him to sit. And I then moved away those few hairs that were covering his eyes.  
"Thank you, love. I'm sorry for putting this burden on you. You're an angel. And I am such a Baby." He said, as he bowed his head, rather ashamed.

I lifted a finger onto his chin and lifted his face so I could see that beautiful, green-grey crystalline eyes of his.

"It's alright, Ben. You're a lovely baby. Well, I'm rather like a child when I'm unwell, so you're not the only one. And, my dear love, it is my duty to take care of you. Now, are you hungry? You sure look as if you need some food." I said, teasingly but assuringly.

Ben gave his widest grin and said, "Starving. I am oh, so starving, Ameilia."

"Well then, wait right here and don't move. I've cooked a little something for you."

I quickly got up from the bed and hurried myself to the kitchen. I quickly took a bowl and a plate and stacked them on-top of each other and poured several spoons of Mushroom Soup and grabbed three Garlic Breads, fresh from the oven and hot. I hastened myself back up to Ben with a spoon in my hand. As I returned to our room, Ben was sitting up straight, the headboard supporting his back and he sat there, hands on his head where the wet cloth is, with his eyes closed. I sat back down at the edge of the bed, by his side with a bowl full of Mushroom Soup. His beautiful, enigmatic eyes fluttered open and he looked straight at me.

"Is that what I think it is? Because that definitely smells like it." he said, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, love. One and only Mushroom Soup with diced Potatoes and Garlic Bread. You think you can finish all of it?" I asked.

"I am starving, and it's Mushroom Soup! With diced Potatoes! AND Garlic Bread! How could I not? There's so much room for it!" Ben said, confidently.

I giggled a little due to his expression and I wondered, he really is a kid at heart, and that's just what I love about that man, he never fails to be himself, a true gentleman, generous, gracious, charming, handsome and a little 10-year-old, my little 10-year-old. 

"Alright then, Mister. Open up. But be careful. It's still rather hot." I said, giving him a wide grin. And there was a gleam in his eyes at the thought of me feeding him.

"I'm a big Baby. But you know what? I love you and I thank you for keeping up with my childish nonsense." And after he spoke, he sipped a mouthful of soup into his beautiful mouth.

"You're my big Baby and you're sick, I can just keep up with anything even if you're not. And, whatever you do,love, don't change. Just stay the way you are because I just love the way you are." I said, rather shyly but truthfully.

The whole 'feeding session' as I called it, was rather intense. There were many staring occasions that we were unable to keep our eyes off each other. The whole time I felt my cheeks heat and running pink and as soon as he was done eating, I had to excuse myself to the kitchen with the now finished bowl of soup, my chest heaving at the intense occasion. I needed a breath of fresh air to calm my poor heart which was about to burst at that moment, with him. His eyes looked as if they were filled with entirely pure lust.

I wondered at the thought of what were to happen if I step into that little room of ours.

**Author's Note:**

> *A scene taken from Lord of The Rings:The Two Towers where Aragorn was ''dreaming'' of Arwen.
> 
> The female character, Ameilia is just from my pure imagination, don't worry, you Cumbercollectives! From what I've heard, that man is single!


End file.
